24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| code = 7AFF10 | |director =Milan Cheylov |author=Manny Coto & Brannon Braga}} Marika Donoso makes a decision that leads to Dubaku's capture but also to her demise. Allison Taylor, Ethan Kanin and Bill Buchanan return to the White House, and the President's daughter talks to her mother for the first time in months. Dubaku's list leads Erika and Sean Hillinger to desperation which ends with her death and him in custody. Rosa's reaction to her sister's death leads Renee Walker to question Jack Bauer's humanity; while Bauer has problems of his own as Tony Almeida informs him that Blaine Mayer's Chief of Staff is involved in another attack set to begin shortly, even as Mayer and Burnett head for the White House. Episode guide * is informed about her husband's condition and demands that Dubaku must be found. She asks Bill Buchanan to send someone to pick up her daughter, Olivia. When Aaron Pierce goes to pick up Olivia, she initially refuses until he tells her about her father. * threatens Ryan Burnett with revealing the names of everyone helping him if he was caught. Burnett calls Sean Hillinger and informs him that Dubaku has to leave the country safely. * is about to meet with Dubaku when Jack Bauer and Renee Walker storm her apartment. Jack Bauer asks her to go on with her meeting so they can track her to him, and Renee assures her she'll be fine. * is stopped while he is following Marika by Washington police officers that present a warrant for his arrest. When Burnett tells Dubaku about Marika's betrayal, he prepares to confront her. Erika walks up to Sean Hillinger and demands to know if he sent out the warrant of arrest, knowing it could be traced back to them. He tells her to relax, and explains that he released the warrant to allow Dubaku to escape. He also explains that he's bugged the speakerphone in the office and tells her to just act normal. Jack Bauer and Renee Walker are placed in the back of a police car, despite their protests. The officer says he is talking to his superior about releasing them. Marika Donoso arrives at Dubaku's location and gets out of the car. She is immediately confronted and thrown against a wall by Dubaku who confronts her about working with the FBI and smashes her cell phone, assuming they are using it to track her. She says she knows who he really is, and says they showed her proof. He claims they are all lies, and that the man she fell in love with is still there. She eventually agrees to leave with him. The cops release Renee and Jack and Chloe O'Brian informs Bauer that they have lost Marika's signal. Larry Moss and Chloe begin searching for Dubaku on traffic cams, as Bauer and Walker get back into the car and switch to comm. Chloe and Larry get a match on Dubaku's car and start pursuit. Dubaku gets a phone call in his car from Ryan Burnett asking if he took care of Marika. Dubaku says she had a change of heart, and Burnett reminds him that she was working with the FBI. Dubaku says his only concern should be getting him out of the country. After he hangs up, Marika asks who was on the phone. Dubaku informs her it was a "government offical—very corrupt man" whom he despises working with. Chloe continues to give Bauer directions, but he is unable to make up ground due to traffic. Frustrated, Bauer decides to take a short cut by driving through a park. Dubaku and his driver realize they are being followed by the FBI and they begin a high-speed chase through the streets of Washington, D.C.. As Dubaku runs through a light, Bauer hits a taxi and is brought to a stop. Bauer tells Renee to get on the roof of the car to try and maintain visual contact. As Dubaku believes he has escaped the FBI, Marika puts her hands over the drivers face causing the SUV to flip over and crash. Renee informs Bauer that the vehicle crashed. Bauer and Renee make their way over to the crash, with Bauer warning people to remain in their cars. As they quickly make their way to the crash Dubaku's driver emerges from the car. Despite Bauer's warnings, he still goes for his gun and is immediately shot by Bauer. Bauer pulls Dubaku from the car while Renee goes after Marika. He removes Dubaku's gun and throws it away, checking for a pulse and breathing. Bauer notices the car is on fire and tells Renee to get out of there. As he goes over to pull Renee from the car, she pulls her gun on Bauer and tells him to either help her or leave her alone. Bauer unpins her leg from the SUV and they carry her out moments before the gas tank ruptures and the vehicle explodes. Bauer heads back to Dubaku, who is still unconscious. He requests an ambulance immediately. Renee begins to perform CPR on Marika but without any results, and gives up after a few seconds. At West Arlington Hospital, Ethan Kanin is briefing President Allison Taylor on the invasion of Sangala, informing her that Admiral John Smith is surprised with the lack of resistance thus far. Taylor says she's happy to hear the news, but her voice is empty. When Kanin presses, Taylor says that had she only listened to Henry, he would still be okay. Kanin admits that he didn't believe Henry either, but Taylor says that he deserved her trust. Bill Buchanan walks in and informs Taylor that they've captured Dubaku, but he's in critical condition. Taylor is afraid that all chance of uncovering the conspiracy dies with Dubaku. Buchanan admits that is possible, but insists that Taylor return to the White House, which he feel he can make secure. Kanin agrees, saying that Henry will be in surgery for several hours. Taylor eventually agrees, and Buchanan agrees to inform her daughter's escort redirect her to the White House. Paramedics have arrived at the scene and Jack asks the EMT Thuener to bring Dubaku around. When he refuses, Bauer draws his weapon and the EMT agrees. Bauer tells Dubaku that it's over, and that there's no sense in protecting his allies in the government. Bauer then adds that he's been to Sangala and knows where his son lives. He says that if Dubaku does not comply, he will make his son pay and let him know it's his father's fault. Dubaku tells Jack not to hurt his family and says he has a list on him, but goes into cardiac arrest. As the EMT's attempt to revive him, they get interference from a metal plate. Bauer pulls a gun on Thuener and forces him to open up Dubaku's midriff to retrieve the item inside. Renee watches while having a conversation with a police officer. After he is revived Bauer removes the plate finding a computer chip, but not one Bauer has seen before. Bauer walks up to a police officer by a helicopter, and hands him the chip, telling him to bring it to Larry Moss and only Larry Moss at the FBI. Sean overhears this conversation and heads to the women's restroom to tell Erika. She begins to panic when he informs her their names are on a list. He calms her down and tells her his plan: they are going to wipe the system as soon as Chloe begins the download. She walks him through what it would take to do that, and he tells her to get started, and he'll meet her up there. They kiss. At another hospital, a police officer hands Renee Walker Marika's personal belongings. She is upset, but Bauer tells them what they did was necessary, that she was their only option. Chloe, meanwhile, has got the chip and informs Larry that it is self-erasing, meaning they only get one download. She takes a deep breath and puts the chip into the reader. Erika is setting up the erase in the server room when Sean walks in. She asks where he's been, but he says he had to keep an eye on Larry and Chloe and brings up a video feed of them. Burnett calls Sean again and Sean tells him that the FBI has a list, but he's already about to erase the names, and tells Burnett to take care of Dubaku. Erika struggles at first to get the servers to wipe, before remembering that one was upgraded last week. The program starts to run. Chloe notices this immediately, and is quickly able to determine that it's a deliberate server wipe, and asks where the server room is. Moss and Chloe begin to run up. Sean tells her they have to leave, but she says that it will take a few minutes but it cannot be stopped. Sean kisses her, and uses the embrace as a chance to shoot her in the gut point blank. He helps her to the ground, checking her pulse. As she dies, he apologizes to her, takes the gun, points it at his arm and fires. He then kicks the gun over to Erika. As Moss storms into the room, Sean meekly proclaims his innocence and says that Erika shot him then the gun went off. Moss asks Chloe if she can recover the files, she says she doesn't know. Sean says that Erika was acting strange, so he came up here and confronted her. She shot him and in the struggle for the gun she was killed. Chloe says that the server has been wiped clean. Sean and Larry are in a briefing room, and Larry tells Sean about the undercover operation to expose corruption in the government. Sean insists that Larry should have trusted him, and Larry deflects by asking about his arm. Sean says it "hurts like hell". Larry says that he will have to fill out some paperwork about what happened with Erika, and Sean agrees. Larry gets a phone call from Chloe, informing him that she saved the files onto a mirror and that it is done and decrypted. He tells her to cross-check it against a list of FBI employees. Larry tells Sean this, and he nods, and wants to get started on the paperwork. Larry agrees, and tells him to talk to someone downstairs afterward. Sean begins to rush out of the FBI, knowing he is about to be caught. Janis Gold asks him if he knows what's going on with the servers, but Sean says he doesn't. He throws on his jacket and begins to walk briskly down a hall. However, after a few seconds guards show up, as he tries to escape he finds himself surrounded. Moss walks up to him and throws him against the wall, telling him to talk. Sean asks to speak with his attorney. Rosa Donoso arrives at the hospital, and Renee tells her Marika has died. Rosa says that they promised to protect her, and that Marika was all she had. Renee tries to give her Marika's personal effects, but Rosa is furious, saying that all Renee cared about was the mission and didn't care who got hurt. Renee is visually upset, as Bauer calls her over. Renee excuses herself. Jack tells Renee that Dubaku wasn't lying, that he did have a list and that it's over. Renee says it's not over for Rosa. Jack says that Marika made a choice to get involved, and that, while a tragedy, they weren't wrong. Renee questions Jack's humanity, and Jack says that Marika's actions saved thousands of lives. As Jack starts to walk away, Renee asks if Bauer reacted the same way when his wife died. Jack, offended by her remarks, demands to know what Renee wants from him, and she wants to know that he still feels pain. She slaps him twice asking if he can feel it, but he stops her the third time. She collapses into his arms, and Jack says that she will eventually learn to live with it. She insists that she doesn't want to live with it. Jack tells her to quit, and never pull her gun on him unless she intends to use it. She says "I did." Jack walks away, a bit shaken. President Taylor walks into a room where Olivia is waiting. Allison goes into hug her daughter, but Olivia pushes back, and, enraged, demands to know what is going on. Taylor tells her that her father uncovered a conspiracy in the government and that they are working to expose it now. Olivia wants to be at the hospital, but Taylor says it's not safe. The President says they need to talk, and Olivia questions why it took Henry getting shot to get them to talk. As Taylor leaves, Bill Buchanan says that they have the list and two more traitors inside the FBI have been caught. Taylor says this is great news, as they head to the Oval Office. She thanks Bill for his work, and he says there are a lot of people to thank, including Jack Bauer. He says that he believes that Senator Blaine Mayer has a vendetta against Bauer. He's already dismantled CTU, Bill feels that Bauer should be allowed to live his life. Taylor says she will have to think about it, and Buchanan says that's all he could ask. Jack is sitting on the steps behind the United States Capitol, watching the sunset behind the Washington Monument and over the Reflecting Pool. Tony Almeida sits down next to him and Jack asks why he hasn't turned himself in yet. Tony says that he followed up with another source and there's going to be another attack, and Jack says Dubaku's in custody. Tony says that General Benjamin Juma is behind this attack. ]]Jack asks what the target is, but Tony doesn't know, only that it's a high value target, and says that Blaine Mayer's Chief of Staff Ryan Burnett is involved. Jack asks if Mayer himself is, and Tony says he is not. Jack says that Tony better not be lying to him, and Tony insists he's not. He tells Jack to meet him at the corner of 1st and Constitution if he is with him. He places his hand on Jack and says he needs his help before walking away. Split screen: Jack tries to make up his mind. Larry addresses FBI about the traitors, Sean paces in his holding cell. Ryan Burnett is sitting at a desk. Dubaku is in surgery as Renee watches. Mayer informs Burnett that they are heading to the White House for a meeting with the President about Jack Bauer. Mayer confesses he doesn't like the timing and asks Burnett to come with him. Seconds later, Burnett receives a text message from an unknown associate informing him that the units are in place and the operation is on schedule. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer Guest starring * Ever Carradine as Erika * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Enuka Okuma as Marika Donoso * Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett * Andi Chapman as Rosa Donoso * Karim Prince as Thuener Co-starring * Emerson Brooks as Gonzalez (as "EMT #4") * Matt Nolan as Police Officer #1 * Joe Wandell as Police Officer #2 * Jeronimo Spinx as Dubaku's Driver * Marci Michelle as Lamont (as "FBI Agent") * Hector Atreyu Ruiz as Chopper Pilot Uncredited * Jeff Cadiente as Dubaku's driver (stunt driver) * Jesse Escochea as Metropolitan Police officer and FBI police * Henry Kingi, Sr. as bystander in park * Jalil Jay Lynch as Dubaku's driver (stunt driver) * Geoff Stevenson as Surgeon * April Weeden-White as Marika Donoso (stunt double) Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * This episode is the final appearance of series regular Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger. * When Ryan Burnett checks his phone in the last couple of seconds of the episode, his phone reads 3:55 p.m. rather than 5:59 p.m. * Throughout this episode, Chloe O'Brian is either seated behind a desk or deceptively portrayed by a body double to hide Mary Lynn Rajskub's pregnancy. * Geoff Stevenson makes an uncredited cameo as one of Dubaku's surgeons. Stevenson is best known for his role as Dr. Beardface in "Scrubs." * The "filler" names seen within the data stick recovered from Dubaku's shoulder are all members of 24's crew. They include Alexandra Gaines, John Poladian, Olivier Benamou, Scott Powell, Mike Posey, Kimberley Barnhart, Jim Sharp, Tristan Mejia, Eric Guerin, Maren Brown, Kim Reynolds, Shauna McGarry, and Geoff Aull. * As noted in the audio commentary, the writers acknowledged that Jack's decision to entrust Dubaku's chip to a law enforcement agent he had never met before was somewhat questionable. However, they mentioned that they needed a way to get it back to FBI, and they had considered having Jack download it to his phone but it didn't work out. * The scene with Renee slapping Jack was originally written to end with a kiss, however Kiefer Sutherland and Annie Wersching both felt it "wasn't true to the moment" and the scene was tweaked. Annie also commented that a kiss for that moment would have been too much of a cliche. http://au.eonline.com/uberblog/watch_with_kristin/b104556_24_cuts_out_hot_kiefer_kiss.html (The two did romantically link later on in Season 8 however). * Tony Almeida returns in this episode, after leaving at the end of "Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm" to follow a lead in Emerson's crew; Senator Blaine Mayer also returns, having been absent since "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am." * Tony's source is later revealed to have been Vincent Cardiff in the "Day 7: 2:00am-3:00am" episode. * Dubaku hiding evidence inside his body is similar to what Jonathan Wallace did in Season 2. *'Error': Erika's hands change between scenes. * When Sean shoots himself in the arm after killing Erika, the hammer on his pistol slides and locks, indicating the clip has no ammo. However, when the camera angle changes to a different position on his body, the hammer is slid forward to indicate its been reloaded, while his body remains in the same position, indicating he did not reload the gun between angle changes. See also *5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) 710 Day 710